


Day 17: Before I Sleep

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Jack has a problem and Atlas is the only one that can help him with it.





	Day 17: Before I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is orgasm delay

Jack hadn’t cum in three days. For three days, his cock stood painfully erect in the stifling confines of his khaki pants. The erection he had never went down, no matter what he tried to do – he couldn’t will it away and he certainly couldn’t make himself cum. He tried to be strong about it and just cope with not being able to cum, he really did, but it was starting to take a toll on his sanity and his sense of focus. In the last few hours alone, he had almost been sliced by a spider splicer, he had almost been clubbed over the head by another and he had been thrown across a room by a brute. 

It got to the point where Jack had to run into a closed off room to collect himself. He doubled over, so that his knees were pressed tight to his chest. He sat there in silence for a few moments, thinking and daydreaming, before he was brought right back to reality by a friendly voice coming out from the radio.

“Boy-o, you need to focus for me,” Atlas’ pleasant and light voice came crackling over the radio. Jack let out a short huff, “What’s going on with ya, love? Ya’ve been off kilter the past few nights. I can’t have you runnin’ around half cocked like this.” The older man asked, his voice seeming like it was entirely alight with concern for Jacks’ well being.

“I…” Jack faltered in his explanation. He didn’t want to have to explain to Atlas that he was acting like a crazy person because he couldn’t bring himself to an orgasm for the life of him. It wasn’t just humiliating, it was… inappropriate. He didn’t feel comfortable talking to man, a married man with a family – an attractive, downright gorgeous married man with a family but… still off limits.

“Come on then, Boy-o.” Atlas coaxed him, his voice dropping to a husky and low tone. “You can trust me, love. I promise you that you can trust me if you’ll just tell me what’s going on with you.” For reasons unknown to Jack, Atlas let out a low and darkly humorous laugh. 

“Well, it’s just…” Jack frowned and pursed his lips, let out a little huff as he gathered his thoughts. “It’s very embarrassing and not very appropriate.” He wondered if Atlas could see him – he probably could see him well, Jack thought, he was sure that the older man had cameras stationed all over Rapture. 

Atlas began to get impatient, so impatient that Jack could hear him huffing in annoyance, “Come on, boy-o, tell me what’s going. Would you kindly tell me the truth?” Jack could swear that Atlas’ voice had taken on a sinister edge to it, but he felt wrong for thinking it. How could he think such a way about a man who had done nothing but help him, someone that had lost so much to get Jack to where he was.

“I can’t have an orgasm. I haven’t been able to for days and it’s driving me crazy, I’m so sorry.” Jack blurted out, all of the words coming out in one breath. He pulled an ashamed face at the revelation that he let out. Atlas was dead quiet for minutes and Jack began to worry that the older man wouldn’t want him around anymore.

“Would you kindly tell me where you are, Boy-o.” Was the next thing that came out of the radio. Jack replied by quickly and quietly where he was, “Good, stay right there would you kindly. I’ll be right there to help you out of this mess.”

Jacks’ eyes widened. Help him out of this mess? He didn’t know if he wanted that, and even if he did he didn’t think that it would work out. “Wait, but-” He began to protest but Atlas was quick to cut him off with a few firmly spoken words. He always managed to affect Jack that way, he always managed to win over Jack whenever he had any doubts – he was such a persuasive man.

“Sit still a tic,” Atlas told him in a firm tone, draining all of Jack’s fight out of him. “I’ll be there to help you out in just a few moments, don’t you worry love.” Against his own wishes, Jacks’ mind wandered to the pet names that Atlas had been calling him – had he always used those on him, he wondered, or was that something new? 

He wondered about it, with a bit of unintentional excitement at the prospect of it, if that meant something new for them for a moment before he abandoned that line of thought. He couldn’t allow himself to think like that – Atlas’ family had just been murdered by Andrew Ryan and he wasn’t about to forcibly insert himself into the older mans’ life even more than he already was.

Fortunately, he didn’t get much more time to think about his strange affections for Atlas as the revolutionary quickly and quietly came in through the door. “Lovely little place you found here, eh Jackie?” He hummed, making casual and polite conversation just for the hell of it.

“Oh, uh, Atlas what are you-” Jack faltered, suddenly full of panic at seeing the man he so admired in the flesh. He was just as he had pictured him – tall and broad with dark hair and a handsome face to top it all off. Atlas was like the living embodiment of what a good man should be, at least Jack thought he was. “You’re here.” He said stupidly, like they hadn’t gone over this already.

“I told you I was coming.” The older man reminded him, “I’m here to help you with, eh…” Atlas’ eyes turned down to the sizable erection straining in Jack’s trousers. “the little problem you got there.” He smiled pleasantly at the younger man, “You don’t need to fret anymore, Boy-o, I’m here for you now and I’ll help you in every way I can.”

“A-are you sure that that’s okay?” Jack murmured, eyes cast down bashfully – the redness of his face obvious even in the small and dimly lit room that they were in. “I don’t want to cause you any trouble Atlas… you’ve already done so much for me.”

Atlas looked incredulous at the younger man – he had no idea where the kid got the idea that he had to be so fucking shy. He certainly wasn’t the one who had asked for his sleeper to end up being such a prim and proper little prude. Maybe it was something that he had developed on his own and that wasn’t really a good thing – at least not in Atlas’ mind, if the kid started thinking for himself and developed his own sense of who he was, who knows what that would do to his conditioning. 

“Yes, Jackie, I’m sure that it’s okay.” Atlas murmured affirmatively, the little patience that he had was thinning from him quicker than ever. “Now would you kindly strip naked for me, I want to see you.”

Jacks’ hands practically moved on their own as he stripped himself down until he was entirely naked. It wasn’t entirely pleasant for him, or really even pleasant at all, to be naked like this in front of the older man – partially because Rapture held a persistently frigid temperature, but mainly because of how shy and nervous that he always felt around Atlas. 

Atlas didn’t seem to share his nervous disposition about his nakedness if the bold way that his hands moved up Jacks’ thighs, gently but firmly spreading apart Jack’s legs before his hands went back to stroking over his flesh appreciatively. “Boy-o, I never knew you were so lovely.” He praised Jack keenly, causing the younger mans’ face to grow red and embarrassed, he grinned at the sight – drinking in Jack’s bashful attitude more and more with every word that he spoke. 

Jack had never been called lovely in all of his life, he doesn’t even think that he had ever been called attractive in any sense of the word. “If I had known how pretty y’were… well, who knows what I would have done to ya?” He hummed, his fingers slowly and gently trailing down the younger mans’ stomach. 

The younger man couldn’t rectify what Atlas was really saying to him. Didn’t he have a family to take care of? What would he want with him if he already had a wife and child? “But what about-” But as soon as he tried to voice those very concerns that he had, Atlas was speaking over him – compelling Jack to listen intently to every word that the older man spoke to him.

“I had so many obligations, Boy-o. I had obligations to my family and to Rapture. Then I had my wants.” The revolutionaries tone of voice darkened into something low and husky with want. “I had my wants and my desires, especially for you.” 

His hand finally grasped Jacks’ cock, still barely touching him. He was enjoying himself with teasing him, stroking him off slowly and gently. He kept up that slow and teasing pace until Jack was crying and babbling desperately, until he teased him so much that his sleeper began to go mad. Jack through his head back, feeling equal parts enthralled and exasperated with the revolutionaries teasing. “Mm, A-atlas please can I…?” He pleaded out quietly, tone bordering on desperate before he was fully babbling, “Can I please cum? Please, it hurts. It hurts. It hurts so much, please.”

“Look at me, Jackie.” Atlas murmured to him in a demanding way, not bothering to ask him nicely. The younger man turned his head almost immediately so he could look in Atlas’ eyes. Atlas took in the desperation present on his catamites’ face. The boy was trembling like a leaf, his cheeks were red and flushed, unshed tears clung to his lashes, he looked perfect. 

Atlas pressed his lips to the younger mans’ own, pulling him into a harsh and needy sort of kiss,“Would you kindly cum for me, Jackie.” he purred, watching in pleasure as Jack shot off all over his hand. The older man presented his soiled hand to Jack, “Clean me off, Boy-o, would you kindly.”

Jack obeyed, mechanically kitten licking his own semen from the older mans’ hand. “There now,” Atlas commented, “That’s much better now, isn’t it? You aren’t so distracted now, right?” 

“Yes. Thank you, Atlas.” Jack replied, minutely nodding. 

Atlas smiled at him almost genuinely, “Good. I’m glad. Now, run along Jackie. You’ve got work to do and Ryan isn’t going to go and kill himself, is he?” he firmly told the younger man, and as Jack was almost out of the door he shouted, “Oh, and Jack? Would you kindly forget this ever happened.” 

Confusion crossed Jack’s features for barely a minute before he was obediently running off to Olympus Heights. Atlas was right, Jack told himself as he ran off – his mind thankfully much clearer than it had been just minutes before – They had a lot of work to do before Jack could let himself relax again. Maybe they could meet again once Andrew Ryan was killed, he reminded himself, full of excitement.


End file.
